I want to Be Dirty
by hiddenPassionFire
Summary: Will and Emma work together to help the Glee kids put on a production of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. One thing leads to another. Wemma smut.


Emma couldn't believe it when she heard the news. Will and the Glee kids were doing number from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. She had first over heard Kurt, excitedly conversing with Mercedes in the hall, going on and on about how excited he was to be portraying Riff-Raff. Emma almost stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Kurt. She had been obsessed with the movie in college. She and her friends would dress up as the characters to go see special midnight viewings of the show.

Emma found herself unable to concentrate the rest of the day. She spent a good portion of her time thinking about the songs from the show and how much a certain song applied to her. The bell signaling the end of the day sounded, waking Emma from her daydreams. She packed up her things and headed out to the parking lot. She ran into Will who was getting into his car that was conveniently parked next to hers.

"Hey Em!" She said cheerfully. Emma blushed furiously. Letting her thoughts wonder back to where they had been this afternoon.

"Oh, Hello Will!" she unlocked her car and placed her bag inside. "So I um over heard Kurt talking in the hallway today, you're doing songs from The Rocky Horror Picture Show?" she asked.

"Oh yea, we are. It was the kids' idea actually. They all raved about how much they love it. Funnily enough I was obsessed with it in College. " Will said crossing his arms and leaning on his car.

"Me too, I, um, mean that I used to go see it every year with my friends. So no Glee practice this afternoon?" She questioned.

"The kids decided that they wanted to have a Saturday practice instead, so we could go for an extra hour or two. Actually I need another faculty member to come sit In on the practice since it will only be us in the school. Are you interested?" Emma took a moment to think about her schedule for the following day. She didn't have anything planned.

"Sure, I'd love to help out." She smiled.

"Thanks Em, would you like to carpool? I can pick you up at eleven." Will offered.

"Sure, that sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Will nodded and got into his car. Emma did the same and drove home.

She barely slept that night she tossed and turned with dreams of transvestites and sweet Janet and Brad filling her head. She awoke to her alarm going off. She showered and primped. She was just finishing up her dishes from breakfast when there was a knock on her door. It was Will. She invited him in while she went to grab her bag from her bedroom. She had carefully planned her outfit that day. A white frilly shirt tucked neatly into a patterned skirt with her favorite pair of gold Mary Janes. She went back out to where Will was waiting for her, together they rode to the school. Emma sat up at the directors table with Will watch the kids practice their numbers. They were very good. A few hours later they wrapped up the practice. Emma excused herself to go to her office to grab a few papers she forgot to bring home the day before. She found herself humming Touch-a touch-a touch me as she entered her office and searched for the papers she needed. Emma couldn't contain herself as she started to sing out loud.

"_I was feeling done in, couldn't win_

_I'd only ever kissed before."_

Emma leaned back on the edge of her desk, which was bare because she had cleared it off, planning to clean it Monday morning before school started.

"_I thought there is no use getting,_

_into heavy petting._

_It only leads to trouble, and seat wetting!"_

Emma blushed at the words coming out of her mouth. She laid back on the desk.

"_Now all I want to know, is how to go_

_I've tasted blood and I want more._

_I'll put up no resistance; I want to stay the distance_

_I've got an itch to scratch_

_I need assistance!"_

Emma ran her hands up and down her sides, thrashing about on her desk. Little did she know that she had an audience.

"_Touch a touch a touch me!_

_I wanna be dirty._

_Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me,_

_Creature of the night!"_

Will stood in the doorway of Emma's office, mouth slightly a gape, watching the red head sing and roll around on the desk. He watched her chest heave up and down as she sang. He was in a trance.

Emma felt his presence. She stopped singing immediately and shot up. Her face completely flushed.

"Don't stop on my account." Will smirked as he entered the office, closing the door behind him.

"W-wi- Will" she stammered out of embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed, I think it's hot." He said crossing the room and cupping her face in his hands. Emma had no idea what came over her. She suddenly felt sexy, she felt empowered. She stood up and walked behind him. And wrapped her arms around him, feeling his toned muscles through the white button down oxford he was wearing. She let her fingers find the edge of the shirt where the buttons were fastened together. She ripped his shirt from his body, exposing his chest.

"_Then if anything grows, while you pose_

_I'll oil you up and rub you down"_

She rubbed her hands up and down his chest. Will could feel his pants getting tighter.

"_And thats just one small fraction_

_Of the main attraction_

_you need a friendly hand_

_And I need action!"_

She sat back on the edge of her desk, pulling him between her legs.

"Touch me Will" she hissed. That was the last straw for him. He attacked her lips with his, letting a hand tangle in her hair, fusing them together. Emma moaned softly into the kiss. Will ran his hand that was not tangled in her fire-y red hair up and down her sides. He pulled on her shirt, effectively un-tucking it from her skirt. His fingers danced across the skin just underneath her shirt. Emma wrapped her legs around Will's waist. Her skirt rode up, giving him a flash of her lacy panties.

"Oh Emma," He sighed against her lips. He let his hand travel further up her shirt until he could feel the edge of her bra. "Em, what about Carl?" he asked before he went any further.

"What about him Will. I want you and only you." She placed a finger to his lips and looked deep into his eyes. He could see her need for him burning through. She trailed her finger from his lips down his chest and over the growing bulge in his pants. "Touch me Will." She said again. "I want to be dirty."

With that Will's lips were fused back to hers his hand working her shirt up her body. He removed it and tossed it on the chair. He looked at her, hair tousled, chest heaving, puffy lips; she was the sight of perfection. He let his lips attach themselves to her neck where he suckled and savored the sweet taste of her skin. She was moaning softly as his mouth traveled lower. Her kissed the valley between her breasts. He worked the hook of her bra undone, tossing it on the chair. She fingered the button of his pants, working it undone and sliding his zipper down.

Will's lips had made there way over one of her, now hard, nipples. She let out a moan and let her head flop back, arching her back, allowing him better access. With one arm around her Will let his other hand travel down her hips and under her skirt. He looked into her eyes for a moment before lightly running the tips of his fingers across her damp panties. Emma hissed at the contact. She closed her eyes as her hip bucked against his hand. Will removed his hands placing them on her hips. Emma laid back on the desk completely and lifted her hips so Will could remove her skirt. He did so adding it, and his pants to the pile of clothing accumulating on her chair. He kicked off his shoes before climbing on top of her to devour her neck once more. Emma made a move to take off her Mary Janes but Will stopped her hand.

"Leave them" he whispered into her ear "They are incredibly sexy." He ran his hand from her cheek down the sides of her body until he reached the last remaining article of clothing on her. Hooking his thumbs into the sides, he pulled the fabric down her legs. She was now completely naked underneath him. He took his fingers and, for the second time, brushed them against her wet folds.

Emma could feel the wetness pooling between her legs but all she was Will had his hand between her thighs and he was working his magic. She gripped the sides of her desk as Will teased her clit making her moan loudly. It was a good thing that they were the only ones in the school given how loud she was being and that the wall and door of her office was made completely of glass. There was something about the thrill of potentially being caught while doing the nasty. Emma let out a particularly loud gasp as Will slipped a finger into her turning it in a come hither motion. She bucked her hips wildly against his hand. She felt a fire burning in her lower half as her muscles clamped down on his hand. She writhed on the desk, letting out breathy, high-pitched, moans. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted, no, she needed him, inside of her. She sat up and forced his boxers down over his hips.

She took him in her hand and guided him to her entrance. She wrapped her legs around his middle, pulling him deeper into her. It hurt, but only for a few moments. He thrust into her repeatedly.

"Will, oh will," She moaned, letting her fingers tangle in his damp curly hair.

"Emma." He moaned. "You're so beautiful and perfect." He chanted in her hear as he felt himself getting closer. "I'm so close Emma." He used a hand to stroke her cheek and look her deep in those beautiful amber brown eyes. With on final thrust the both came. They stayed like that for a moment, him inside of her. Neither of them wanting to lose contact with the other.

"I feel dirty Will, but in a good way." She said. "It's exactly what I wanted."

**So this is my personal take on how I think the Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch me scene should go. The Rocky Horror Glee Show is going to be fantastic! Just an update for my readers who have been reading The Lining is Silver: I'm working on the final chapter. I may add an epilogue, I'm not sure yet. Also I'm currently accepting prompts so PM me if you want something written!**


End file.
